


Newny SP Week 2019

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: New Kid x Kenny [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Background Relationships, Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crossdressing, Cussing, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Established Relationship, Fake Near Death Experience, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hand Kisses, Horror Elements, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, School Dances, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: For NewnySPweek2019, because this ship needs more love and attention!





	1. Day 1: Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 9-10

As the man shut the door behind him, the boy let out a slightly annoyed sigh. He really didn't want to be out in town that they just moved in and make friends as his dad requested. At least, not now. He didn't even know the area. Although it wasn't a really big town, the boy was a bit afraid to get lost in it.

The sound of the lock clicking behind him didn't make him feel any better. The redhead could only wonder how long was he supposed to be outside. He could only hope that not for too long.

 _Might as well just look around my street,_  thought the boy looking at the line of houses. He saw a few people shoveling show from their yards wearing just thin sweaters and the boy could only wonder if that was normal here.

As he walked, the boy saw only a small oil spot on the road near his house. It was proof that there had been their moving van a good hour ago. This was it. There was no going back now. At least, not for a few good months.

A scream nearby brought him back to reality from his thoughts and caught his attention. Somebody was in trouble and as he saw, none of the adults were thinking of doing. They just sighed and continued their work.

"Help," he turned his head in the direction of the scream and saw two boys dressed in funny costumes 'fighting'. He could only guess that one was an elf by the plastic pointy ears and the green attire while the other was... some kind of knight?

 _Oh, that's why none of the adults moved,_ though the boy as he ran to the others. _Well, might as well meet those two kids first._

\---

 _Huh... I didn't know they let girls play along_ , thought the redhead as he glanced at the girl in the purple dress. She was putting a few of strands of hair back in their place while checking herself out in a fancy old-looking hand mirror.

Kupa Keep looked amazing and the redhead gave the 'Wizard King' a mental clap for the dedication. The training grounds, the well, the stables. Maybe moving to South Park wasn't going to be so bad. However, going back to the girl standing next to the Wizard King.

He had to admit that the details of her costume were amazing. Yet, he actually was wondering why she wore a blond wig on top of her... parka-dress? Maybe she had different colored hair and wanted to be a blonde for the game?

"Oh, that's princess Kenny, the fairest maiden in all Zaron," said Paladin Butters noticing the trajectory of the New Kid's gaze. "Don't be mistaken by her beautiful looks. She's a fierce fighter and knows how to handle a bow."

 _Kenny? That's a strange shortening of a girl's name._  He gave the blond next to him a slightly confused look without saying anything. As he took a glance back, she caught him looking and winked. _Though... She's really pretty._

The boy was certain that if he knew how to blush, his cheeks would be a few shades redder now. He couldn't deny that he was curious to know the princess better since she was the exception in the game.

What really caught him off guard in the wink was the unusual color of her eyes. He had never seen purple before. It had to be a trick of the light. Unless she was actually wearing contact lenses... though his mom had once mentioned that it wasn't recommended to do that before turning thirteen.

Or maybe it was the Wizard King told him next...

"Don't ask why Kenny wanted to be a chick, that's just how he seems to be rolling right now."

_Wait... what?_


	2. Day 2: Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 14-15

The redhead didn't know if he wanted to give Cartman a pat on the back or actually kick his butt. Somehow the (still) fatass managed to convince Mr. Mackey and PC Principal to let their high school host a Stick of Truth themed dance party. Supposedly, it had been the game's fifth anniversary, and Cartman managed to organize this for no other reason than to get everyone into their costumes and be those characters again. Most of the guys didn't buy his reason. The fatass always schemed something. Everyone just hoped it wasn't something Stephen King's Carrie level.

Truth to be told, New Kid, who was still being called 'New Kid', was a bit surprised to see some of his old teachers here. He didn't expect most of them transferring. Heck, New Kid was surprised to see PC Principal... and the man had gotten softer. Maybe becoming a dad and helping Strong Woman out had a good influence on him. Though, he had to admit that it was nice to sometimes go to Mr. Mackey and discuss some things. School and personal matters.

As he scanned the dimmed gym, he caught sight of his classmates.

Clyde, surprisingly, had decided to dress up in his Lord of Darkness outfit. Of course, since the boy was now a freaking tree, adjustments had to be done to the costume. By the looks of it, Bebe who was lurking nearby, dressed as her shield-maiden persona. If there was some kind of competition of the Grand Wizard King's mind, New Kid was almost certain that those two would win the couple category. He could only wonder if they got back together for the /nth/ time.

When he noticed Tweek and Craig, New Kid had to try and stop himself from staring at those two for too long. Not only was it rude but creepy as well. Although the boys would fight over trivial things from time to time, he could see that they loved each other dearly. Also, the clearly loving look on Feldspar's face was a telling sign.

 _Never stop being saps, guys,_  the redhead shook his head smiling to himself. _Keep on inspiring others._

He kept observing the dance floor, seeing a few couples dancing. Seemed like Stan and Wendy were finally something solid and not breaking up every week like they did in fourth grade. It was rough to see both sides suffering.

High Jew Elf King Kyle and Grand Wizard King Cartman, who supposedly hated each other guts, had what seemed like a battle dance going on. With each school year it was getting a bit hard to take their 'hate' seriously. While they actually did dislike each other enough to get in a real physical fight, all of them knew most of the fights would end in make-out sessions. Butters mentioned he found them making out in the janitor's closet with bloody noses. Well, the line between love and hate was really thin for them.

"Would you care for a dance, my King?" whispered a voice into his ear from behind.

New Kid nearly jumped. Nobody approached him and, honestly, he didn't expect to notice him in the dark corner. When he turned back, it was none other than the beautiful Princess Kenny. Years later, she was still the most beautiful maiden in all the lands.

The blond's costume, just like Clyde's, needed some adjustments since they were teens now. Needed just some extra purple material sewn to make the dress longer since the boy grew as well. Luckily he and Kenny were about the same height so the dancing won't look awkward.

 **[Shouldn't I be the one asking you, m'lady?]** Sent the New Kid a 'personal carrier raven' to which Kenny chuckled like a real princess.

"Well, don't keep a lady waiting," smiled Kenny.

 **[Would you take this dance, lady McCormick.]** After sending another 'carrier raven', the New Kid bowed and offered his hand like a question.

"Of course, my King," whispered Kenny as he gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

"By the way," whispered the New Kid into the princess' ear, "you look lovely, dear. Then again, you always, do."

"Sweet talker," chuckled Princess Kenny as she dragged her King into the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone still had a whole evening. To discuss their mistakes, strategies and characters. Though New Kid had the whole evening to dance with his princess and tell her sweet nothings without the others knowing what was said.


	3. Day 3: Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 10-11

"You won't escape now, Coon Friends," cackled Professor Chaos as he pulled the lever in the store room. 'Lava' started pouring from different parts of the room, leaving not much space for the boys to maneuver. "This will be your eternal tomb, heroes"

"Butters, for fuck's sake..." The Coon pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. It was a miracle how the boy didn't scratch his cheeks or poke his eye out with those claws. Fake or not, they were still very much sharp and pointy. "It's Coon AND Friends, not Coon Friends."

"We need to think fast, guys," said Human Kite as the lava started to close around the five boys. "For now we have two possible exists and soon those will be closed for us."

"AH! I can Eh! try and freeze the lava, guys," screamed Wonder Tweek twitching nervously.

"It's not going to work," grumbled Mysterion at the nervous superhero, "there's too much of it. Too bad Toolshed isn't here. With his tools and Buttlord's fartillery we could blow it away."

As the others panicked, the New Kid kept silent and tried to asses the situation. Human Kite was right about two exists closing up. However he had an idea.

He picked up a small pebble from the ground and threw at Professor Chaos. Unfortunately, he hit the blond right in the forehead. He just wanted to get his attention, not actually harm him. After they were done with the game for the night, the redhead was going to apologize. However, Butters stopped laughing and looked with confusion at the redhead as the boy took of one of his gloves at the ground.

"What?" asked the blond in his usual voice before returning to his villainy tone. "You want to challenge me, the great Professor Chaos?"

The New Kid nodded to which Chaos only started to cackle more. He had to admit that the evil laugh was a bit of a overkill.

"Fine!" said the blond as he turned off the flow of the lava. Well, some kind of discussion was buying others some time to think of a way to escape. "I accept your challenge, dear Farting Vigilante."

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Douchebag?" asked Coon and Human Kite in unison. They let out a sound of disgust when they realized what they did.

"Buttlord, don't be stupid. You're making a mistake," said Mysterion as he moved closer to the redhead. "He will-"

"BUT! I get to choose the challenge," Butters interrupted Mysterion. "If I win, you, of course, will all die here. If you win, I'll accept defeat for today and let you live."

The New Kid nodded again, agreeing with the given conditions. He knew that Mysterion was right. He was making a mistake but he just had to do something.

"Make everyone speechless," said Chaos nonchalantly. "Since I've lured you here with a fake tip. I might as well have wo- Wait... What are you doing?"

While Professor Chaos had his short monologue, New Kid had thought of a way to make everyone possibly speechless. Of course, it was a really stupid idea but the redhead was willing to try.

He rolled down the collar of his turtleneck that the boy used as a mask to hide half of his face. Cartman was about to say something about breaking game rules but then New Kid looked Kenny in the eyes. In that moment, it was just them.

"You're my favorite brand of mystery," said the New Kid with a smile.

Silence grew in the store room. Everyone, even Chaos and who was of the Minions in the room were sincerely speechless. However, the silence in the room was broken.

"Did... that actually happen?" asked Tweek for once not twitching at all.

From the look on the boys face, it seemed that not only did he leave them speechless but 'shook' as well. Especially Mysterion. It migh have been a trick of the light but New Kid was almost certain that the dark superhero was slightly blushing.

"I... can't top this, Vigilante," Chaos sighed and clapped. The minions joined in. "You win. I'm letting you live for another day."

New Kid quickly hid his face under the black turtleneck and waited as a few of the Mexican Chaos Minions cleared the way for them. He honestly didn't think it would work so well. Maybe it was the fact that he never spoke and when he finally did, everyone didn't expect that.

"You could have told us of your plan, Buttlord," mumbled Coon angrily as they walked outside. "We would have prepared for that gay shit... Ow!"

Tweek hit him up the head. For some reason, Cartman thought it was okay to talk shit about other gays but when it came to Tweek and Craig, fatass wouldn't say a thing. So whenever Tweek heard something like that, the blond was ready to hit and punch people.

"Well, you actually raced me to hitting Coon, Wonder Tweek," chuckled Human Kite as they left the storage.

"Talk Ah! shit, get hit," said Tweek rubbing his temples.

However New Kid noticed that Mysterion was slowly walking behind them. As the redhead tilted his head to the side, that was the moment when the dark superhero looked up.

"I'm fine... Still a bit shook after you dropped that bomb on all of us," chuckled Mysterion.

That was enough of an answer for the New Kid not to worry anymore. The boy run back to the others and watched Coon and Human Kite do their usual 'married couple' bickering.

"Maybe," whispered Mysterion as he watched Buttlord walking in front of him, "in the end, it wasn't a mistake."


	4. Day 4: Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 16-17

"I know you fucking cheated, Kahl," yelled Cartman into Kyle's face as he held the redhead boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Nuh-uh, fatass," yelled Kyle back, "not my fault you're shit at drums and can't accept a new high-score."

"Fuck you, you fucking jew."

New Kid could only shake his head at those two. The redhead boy actually wondered how they didn't get some serious health problems from just being in each other's company. Though, it was more of a miracle how Kyle didn't kill Cartman... or vice versa.

He noticed from the corner of his eye that Butters looked worried, as if he was unsure whether he should interfere to stop the fight or not. Stan was rolling his eyes before taking another sip of his not-so-hidden beer. New Kid only hoped that Wendy knew about her boyfriend's alcohol problem and they were thinking of doing something about it. At least, doing something soon.

Kenny and his eyes met. The boys both had short conversation with their eyes rolling that translated would have sounded something like this:  
 _They're at it again._  
 _Tell me about it._

"Who's fucking song even was this?" Cartman looked at the others. The grip on the other boy's shirt loosened and Kyle took that moment to save his shirt from getting more wrinkles.

"Tove Lo's?" answered Kenny frowning as if Cartman asked a really stupid question. It was obviously written on the screen and the brunet knew that, yet it didn't say whose part of the playlist it belonged.

"No, Keeny," rolled the boy his eyes at the other, "I mean, from whose playlist is it? Because it sure ain't mine."

New Kid held up his hand, sighing. Of course, Cartman just had to make fun of his playlist or music taste. Well, he didn't at the moment but the redhead was preparing himself for some sort of hell.

"Well, congrats, Buttlord," mumbled the brunet angrily, "that broke my drum kit."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, fine, let the New Kid prove that it's not broken. If he goes way past my high-score, then it's definitely not broken."

New Kid could only sigh again at that. He didn't like that idea. Mostly because he was shit at games that required rhythm. Also, of course, like always, it was his fault for something. Even if it wasn't in his power. This time it was the drum kit.

Kyle moved from the chair and let the redhead boy take his place. New Kid knew this was going to be bad, since he had never played the Rock Band's drum kit before. If the boy was honest with himself, he wasn't prepared for the humiliation. Especially when Kenny was here.

_Let's just get over with this. You will stay under your imaginary rock for a day or two, get over it, and make it seem like this never happened._

As he played the song from the beginning, New Kid prayed only for one thing: for this hell to end as quickly as possible. However, as the game progressed, the boy noticed that it wasn't that bad. At some point he really wanted to sing along but knew better than to do that. When he was done, noticed that he hit a new high-score. Before turning back at the guys, the boy heard a...

"Ha! Fucking told you, fatass," laughed Kyle into Cartman's face.

Stan, Butters and Kenny were laughing at Cartman's pissed off face so much, they were nearly pissing themselves. Stan had to put down his beer on the nearest counter just not to spill it. To be honest, New Kid couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight himself.

"Fucking daywalkers..." mumbled Cartman before exiting his bedroom. That made everyone go silent for a second before breaking into laughter again.

"Thanks, Buttlord," said Kyle, brushing away a few tears from his face. "I haven't laughed like this at fatass for a while."

"Now, fellas, that was just mean," said Butters, still giggling. He knew that the blond actually did feel bad for laughing. That's just how Butters was."I'll go talk to him."

"Don't, Butters," said Stan, drunkenly, "though, you could stop him from stress-eating. Ms Cartman is getting more worried."

"Ugh, I'll go with you," stretched Kyle before standing up. The redhead picked up his drunk friend and said, "You're going too. You need some water to sober you up. If Wendy find out that you drank beer, she's going to break up with you again."

The look of pure horror on Stan's face at mentioning his girlfriend's name was just too funny but everyone tried to keep a stern face. Stan needed stability, and break ups were not on that kind of list.

As the boys left the room, Kenny turned towards the New Kid. The blond took the other's hand and gave it a kiss. He couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Thanks, sunshine," whispered Kenny, leaning into New Kid's face and giving a quick peck on the lips, "I and the guys really needed that laugh."  
  
New Kids smiled a little wider and nodded. He would always try to make Kenny smile, the one that mattered to him the most.


	5. Day 5: Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 12-13

"They said that they wandered off while Mephesto had his full attention on the monkey with the five dicks," said Henrietta letting out a puff of smoke at the usual smoking spot behind the school. "Normally I would have told those vampire kids to fuck the fuck off but the scared looks on their faces was another completely different thing."

"Do you believe them?" asked Mysterion. Neither Mysterion nor Buttlord liked what they heard.

Apparently, some vampire kids took the opportunity and decided to see the old parts of Mephesto's lab that had been destroyed about two years ago. The kids didn't expect anything or anyone to find in there until they saw an woman doing rituals that turned some of the dead animals in the lab Eldritch horrors. Mysterion actually wondered if the Cult of Cthulhu was involved here.

"This will sound very conformist but yeah," said the girl as she took another drag of her cigarette. "Supposedly they only came to me because they didn't know how to contact any of you guys."

 **[Did they have a look at that person?]** wrote New Kid on his phone and showed Henrietta.

"Honestly," the girl let a sigh, "I didn't care to ask. However, I know who those vampire kids are and where to find them in town."

The girl gave both superheroes the addresses of the kids and continued smoking her cigarette.

 **[Would care to join us?]** wrote the boy once again. At that the girl scoffed.

"What? Play that dumb superhero game again with you two lovestruck conformist?" Henrietta rolled her eyes. "Then again, if there are actual rituals and monster that are not out of this world involved... Ugh, fine, but I need to get my Satanic book from home."

"You're the best, Henrietta," smiled Mysterion and he gave a small pat of 'well done' to his partner.

"Whatever," said the girl. She might have been stoic but New Kid could see that little smile on her face and the excitement.

\---

Buttlord knew that they didn't have much time. Whoever the new villain in South Park was, she showed herself to be ruthless. From the account of the vampire kids who were still shaken up by what they had seen, they had an approximate picture of what the woman looked like.

She looked in her late 20s or early 30s. Had platinum blond, almost white or silver-ish hair. Stood at about 5'7 and was of pale complexion.

"Ugh, sounds like a vampire," groaned Henrietta as they reached Mephesto's lab. She quickly picked the lock and the three went inside through one of the 'gift' shop.

"Strange that Mephesto has no camera's here," pointed Mysterion out at the lack of devices in the room.

"Maybe our mystery woman had them disabled?" suggested Henrietta as she went to the elevator that had a Out of Order plate on it. Of course the goth girl ignore it and hopped on it. "Hurry up. We have to be done by curfew."

"Yes, mother," Mysterion rolled his eyes but stepped on the platform of the elevator. New Kid joined right after him.

"Call me that again and I'll sacrifice you to Satan," mumbled Henrietta angrily, lighting a cigarette. She knew of purple superheroes immortality but she could always try.

 **[If we find her down here, better light out that cigarette. She either will see it or smell it]** showed New Kid the screen of his phone.

"Fuck, you're right," whispered the girl when they reached the lowest level.

All of them could hear a voice in the distance. As they carefully searched for the source, New Kid stopped and pointed at some of the graffiti on and ground and burnout candles everywhere. They all knew they were on the right path. However when they took another ten step, a light turned up in the room and exposed them.

A woman as the vampire kids had described stood on the other side of the broken glass and smiled at the three kids. It was obvious that she was expecting them. Maybe the vampire kids were let go under a condition.

"Labas, mielasis," said the woman in a foreign tongue with a malicious smile on her face. The redhead knew what she was saying since the blonde talked in his native tongue. "Pasiilgai manęs?"

New Kid's eyes went wide and the boy felt a shiver go down his spine. She looked familiar but the boy was certain that this the very fist time that he met or saw this woman. However, the feeling in his gut said that she was more than met the eye.

"Dude, who's she?" asked Mysterion looking between his partner and the creepy later.

"Tai dar jam nieko nepasakei?" the woman raised an elegant eyebrow at the boy before starting giggling. However, for a split second between a blink, New Kid saw a different imagine of her. One that he had remembered from somewhere. In that moment, the redhead knew where had seen her before and who the woman was.

Without wasting a second, New Kid took Mysterion and Henrietta by the wrists and ran. He didn't hear their protests or questions. All he knew that they had to run because time was ticking, and they were almost out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> "Labas, mielasis" - Hello dear/darling  
> "Pasiilgai manęs?" - Missed me?  
> "Tai dar jam nieko nepasakei?" - So you haven't told him anything yet?


	6. Day 6: Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 18-19

"You know," mumbled Kenny sleepily into his boyfriend's shoulder, "for a while I wondered what I could compare you to... but, dude, you're like water."

The redhead snorted a little when he felt lips grace the naked skin of his shoulder. As he turned in his bed to face Kenny, he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt. It would be awkward to explain and hard to convince his mom or dad that they had been good 'kids' and didn't 'have the sex' while they were home if the two of them looked like a mess.

Then again, if they had that kind of idea, Buttlord knew that his mom would organize something before giving some condoms, lube and usual the safety talk. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it almost every time Kenny came for a sleepover and when he was going to the blond's house.

He looked at clock on his phone. It was only 5:48 am. Still too early to be up on a Saturday. If Cartman were in the room, he would say that both of them were committing a crime. Then again, sleep overs just had that kind of effect on people. Could go to sleep at 2 a.m. and still feel fine waking up maybe two hours later.

The redhead booped Kenny in the nose and gave him a lazy kiss on the cheek. That got the other's attention. Buttlord pointed at his hair with a confused look on his face to his boyfriend's statement.

"Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten about your beautiful and flaming like fire red hair," smiled Kenny closing his eyes for a few seconds. "I'm not high, if you're wondering. Haven't been high since you caught me last time hanging out with Towelie."

The redhead gave him a skeptic look. Kenny knew that his boyfriend could go inside his head, just like Timmy, whenever he wanted to see if the blond was lying. However, this time he had nothing to hide because it was the truth... and Buttlord knew that.

"Explain," whispered the boy as quietly as possible. Although it was finally safe to use his voice again, he still didn't feel too comfortable. The former junior vigilante had got used to his own silence.

"Well," Kenny moved closer, "you're always graceful and fluid for a guy... Sorry, I mean, for a person. You have permission to kick me in the balls for that."

Buttlord couldn't help but giggle at that. While it was true that he was non-binary, he still went by masculine titles and he/his, here were moment where gender neutrality was welcomed. However, it was not that day.

"Not feeling like that today, dude. Feeling the normal neutral, Ken," said the man giving Kenny a nod to continue.

"Okay," the blond licked his chapped lips. They have been dating for a few years but sometimes his mouth still gets dry when talking about mushy things,k "so, yeah, graceful and fluid. Just in general and with movements."

"Your company is always refreshing. Or maybe it's the axe body spray that you always use."

Both boys giggled at that.

"However, mostly because... you're important to me. Maybe you don't need me but I need you in my life like I need water."  
  
"That's why you're water to me."

"Then you're the sun who keeps me warm every day," whispered Buttlord trying not smile any wider than he already does.

Yet, it was hard for them to admit one thing about each other. They were just really big saps for one another.


	7. Day 7: Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11-12

It was the 20th of January, a day that New Kid tried to avoid thinking about. Truth to be told, it wasn't actually today that he tried to avoid but tomorrow. The 21st was worse but even the Eve of his birthday was a nightmare to him.

As soon as New Kid woke up, he quickly got ready for school and just went out without eating breakfast. He didn't want to face mom with question on what he would like for tomorrow. The redhead didn't want anything. No, wait, he actually did want something - peace and quiet and that the day goes normally.

Yet, as walked to bus stop, New Kid knew he wouldn't get any peace when he got back from school.

 _Birthdays suck,_  thought the boy as he saw the other four guys approaching. _I wish I could just jump directly to the 22nd day._

"Morning, Douchebag," said Cartman in a calm voice. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

New Kid and the others squinted suspiciously at the boy. Everyone knew that that particular tone meant Cartman had something planned. The redhead somehow had a feeling that some form of blackmail will be involved.

"Well, I guess," Cartman looked at his 'nails' while his hands were gloved, "that tomorrow you're going to be one of us."

"What are you talking about, Cartman?" asked Kyle a bit annoyed.

"Well, you see, Kahl," said the boy putting a hand on the young jew's shoulder. "Our dear Douchebag is going to be twelve tomorrow. Like us."

"So?" Stan pipped in as he looked confused at the others. "Why's that so important to you?"

"Because you turn twelve only once, Stan," said Cartman in a faked surprise. "The most beauti- hey, where are you going?"

New Kid was done listening. He could almost guess that the fatass wanted a person invitation to his birthday.

_Nope, not happening. Fuck that._

"Nice going, fatass," mumbled Kenny through his hood.

"What?"

Although Kenny would have preferred to wait for the bus, the blond felt that New Kid could use some decent company. By that he meant not Cartman.

"Hey!" yelled Kenny trying to catch up to the redhead who was walking surprisingly fast. "Wait up!"

New Kid let out a tired sigh but stopped. Unlike the rest, Kenny was the most decent of them all. Also, it wasn't really a secret that they liked each other a bit more than friend. As he turned around the blond nearly bumped into him. Talking about sudden stops.

"Ignore fatass today," said the boy with a knowing smile. "He always gets like that but if you ignore him long enough, he might think that he died... again."

The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion. If Kenny said 'again', did it mean that it happened before? New Kid didn't dare to ask but nodded.

"Also, dude," said Kenny stopping the other from walking away, "where are your gloves?"

New Kid just shrugged at the question. The boy didn't bother taking any since he always took the bus. Now that Kenny mentioned, his hands were becoming cold.

_He's not going to do what I thi-_

"Want to hold hands?" asked Kenny as he gave his right glove. "You can wear this, while we warm up the other."

_Yep. He is._

New Kid looked shyly away for a moment before taking the glove and putting it on. He was slightly surprised at how warm Kenny's palm was. If the other went by them and saw them holding hands, New Kid knew that Cartman wouldn't let him live this down.

_Then again... why do you care what Cartman thinks?_

_Meh, I don't really. What matters right now that my biggest crush is here holding my hand._

_YES.... Aaaaaaand he probably feels your heartbeat through your palm._

_... Shit._

That thought made New Kid's heart beat faster. Well, it wasn't a secret that they liked each other. Heck, they have even kissed but... New Kid just had to admit that they weren't anything official.

"Hey, sunshine?" New Kid looked back at Kenny. "I know it's early and you dislike your birthday but..." The blond quickly leaned in and gave the boy a quick kiss. "Happy Early Birthday."

While the boy had mentioned to the others that he wasn't the type for celebrating his birthday and even tried to keep it secret... New Kid had to admit that he could let a few small exceptions happen if Kenny was in his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NewnySPweek2019 is done. I got lazy on Day 6 but I needed to finish this.
> 
> If you noticed missing words or letters (especially the letter 't' in words like 'that' that became into 'hat'), please let me know.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos, reading and commenting. I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
